Moukaryuu
by Moukaryuu
Summary: This is a Hitsukarin! no hitsuhina allowed! Read the prolouge to find out more. This will be in karins pov after the prolouge.


A/N: I do not own Bleach and if i did Karin and Toushiro would be 2gether already. I cant promise i'll finish this it depends on if anyone likes it. :D Your flames do not hurt me! I will take writing tips. I'll update if i get 5 reviews or even just one...depends on how happy i am!:D Now on to the story...

A HitsuKarin fanfic

MOUKARYUU

PROLOUGUE

" MATSUMOTO!" Yelled the young captain of the tenth division. He was yelling for his leutinent who wasn't where she was supposed to be. A vien popped on his head as he looked around his office ,which was covered in sake bottles, and sighed. The temperature dropped about fifty degrees and you could hear the soul society become quiet.

He walked over to the couch angrily. He lifted it without breaking a sweat and set it behind him. He bent down and lifted a floor board that was filled with sake...lots of it. He grabbed a good armfull and brought it out to the back porch. On his way out he looked at the office again. Trash covered the wood floors and sake stained the walls. He glared at his desk which had tons of cups on it. Two picture frames that were once on the desk were now on the floor surrounded by the broken glass that had held the pictures in.

He walked outside and poured the bottles out onto the grass. He watched as the soil soaked it up. He then became envious; he looked at the almost empty sake bottle in his hand and brought it to his lips. He chugged the rest of the bottle and threw it , along with the others, across the yard. The temperature went back up as the sake kicked in.

" Aren't you a little young to be drinking Toushiro?" came a voice from behind him. A vein popped in his head again.

"That is Hitsugaya Taicho to you, Kyoraku Taicho! You are also a few centuries late on that one, and this isn't mine, it's Rangiku's!" He said angrily as he stormed past Shunsui and into his office. He leaned over the photos that were on the ground and picked them up.

One was of Matsumoto doing the bunny ears behind his head and the other was of him and Hinamori as Matsumoto snunk a picture of him. Hinamori was smiling while he was frowning at the "camera girl'.

" Why are you here Taicho?" Toushiro asked impatiently.

" No formalities please." The Taicho said with a raised hand," Old man Yamamoto has ordered an immediate meeting for all captains, no leutinents,... about five minutes ago i'd say."

Kyoraku was facing away from Toushiro but when he looked back again the young Taicho was gone. " He takes this job to seriously." he muttered to himself.

" At least he is doing his job," Katen Kyokotsu, his zanpakto, mumbled in his head. The Taicho grunted and shunpo'd to the meeting.

" There shall be six shinigami patrolling karakura for six months. Two captans and four subordinates: can include leutinents." The head taicho commanded," the two taichos will be Kurosaki: fifth taicho and Hitsugaya: tenth taicho."

From where Toushiro was standing he could see Kurosaki smile. He could see his family again. Toushiro himself was upset with this he had too much paperwork to do. He still needed to find Matsumoto.

" Do you accept?" Even though it was a question, it sounded like a command.

" I accept." Kurosaki answered. Every taicho turned towards Toushiro waiting for an answer.

" I accept." He stated as he looked at the head Taicho who nodded at him.

" There have been multiple hollow appearances, and some with high enough spiritual pressure to be espada," there were whispers amoung the captains," Each captain may choose two subordinates to accompany them."

Kurosaki looked down in deep thought then his head went back up," I want my leutinent,Rukia Kuchiki, and Renji Abarai leutinent of the sixth division."

" Very well," He looked at Byakuya," Do you accept his decision to bring your leutinent." Byakuya was silent but nodded his consent.

All eyes were on Toushiro again. " I choose to bring my leutinent and you may choose who else accompanies me."

The soutaicho nodded " Kurosaki you shall order your 3rd seat to accompany Toushiro on this mission," Ichigo looked upset but hid it well, and nodded.

_Momo... _Toushiro also didn't like his decision. she just got out of the fourth divisions medical center.

" Meeting dismissed." The head captain boomed as he slamed his cane to the floor. Every captain headed for the doors and went there separate ways. All but Toushiro and Ichigo. Toushiro stopped walking and paused as he started thinking. Ichigo walked up next to him and also stopped. They stood in silence untill Ichigo broke it.

" So Karakura..," he started awkwardly," What do you think is goin on?"

Toushiro was silent for a few minutes then looked at Ichigo as if he figured something out.

_"Aizen."_

A/N: this is just a prolouge and it was short but i just wanted to say that the rest of the story wont be in Toushiros pov but in Karins :D Please review! It is a romance! Oh and b4 i forget Where do u think Rangiku is?:D


End file.
